


KarlNap: Karl has a praise kink PART 2

by i_am_abbyy



Series: KarlNap [4]
Category: Bbh - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Smut, Teasing, bunny outfit, cum, safeword, stimulation, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Dream, BBH and George fly out to Karl and Sapnap's house to visit but end up in the bedroom helping out a little bit.This was a request from someone on Discord, they wanted a second part to 'Karl has a praise kink' and so of course I had to! They also requested for the pet names 'pup' and 'puppy' to be used so that is also included!If you want to request anything, comment below or add me on discord at abbyy#5554 :D
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Series: KarlNap [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	KarlNap: Karl has a praise kink PART 2

“Karl are you ready?” Sapnap called up the stairs, “They’ll be here in a minute babe!” Karl descended the stairs in a bunny boy outfit which made Sapnap’s mouth drop open, “Karl are you being serious? Really babe right now?” Karl turned around and shook his butt at Sapnap who approached and slapped it, “So pretty” 

The doorbell rang, “Oh shit they’re here, go get changed please” Karl ran off pretending to get changed but instead hid behind the wall where Sapnap couldn’t see him. He opened the door greeting the three men standing there, “Hey guys!” Sapnap exclaimed hugging Bad and walking in with him.

George saw Karl beckoning at him and tapped Dream, “Quickly take a video of us” He walked up and stood behind Karl who bent over in front of his crotch, Dream started the video and they all burst out laughing. 

“What’re you guys laughing at? OH MY GOD KARL!” Bad turned around with an utter look of horror spread across his face and Dream caught it on camera, Sapnap just stared at Karl then at the camera, “Fuck sake, the three of you are pains in the ass” He then joined in and walked up slapping both Karl and George’s asses. “SAPNAP LANGUAGE!” Bad yelled making the others burst out laughing.

Dream stopped recording, “I’m putting this on Twitter” he wheezed and just as he was about to upload it Karl yelled, “Wait a second, George come put one on too” He dragged George away returning 5 minutes later both now dressed in bunny boy outfits, “Damn George you got some cake” Sapnap commented squeezing his ass making George blush bright red. 

“Boys smile!” Dream wheezed taking a photo of the pair, “There we go” He uploaded the picture and video to twitter which was immediately flooded with comments and likes even a hashtag started trending #bunnywasfound, Dream turned his phone off and sat down on the sofa with Bad and George. 

“George, go take that off hun, as cute as you look please take it off” Dream guided George up off the couch, he walked towards Karl and Sapnap’s room where he had gotten changed and walked in not expecting the sight in front of him, “KARL, SAPNAP OH MY GOD!” He screamed and ran back down the hall.

“George what’s the matter?” Bad stood up a little worried and stopped George in his tracks, “It’s Sapnap and Karl” He breathed out, “Okayyyy, what about them?” Bad asked in response, “Karl’s giving Sapnap a blow job what do you fucking think” Bad looked at Dream after George answered him, “Oioi Dreamie, time to do what we do best as Sapnap says”

Bad dragged George back to the room and Dream followed, he opened the door to see a red-faced Karl on the floor in front of Sapnap, “Oh hey guys” Sapnap said calmly as he lifted Karl up from the floor into his arms, “Good boy Karl” He whispered, quickly turning his attention back to the men in the doorway.

“Want some help with him like we usually do? It’ll be even better now we’re here in person too” Dream commented as he approached the pair, “Yeah I think he’d like that” Sapnap replied, “George get changed and come here we’ll explain” Bad looked at George who quickly changed in the bathroom. 

He returned to see Dream sat against the headboard of the bed and Bad sat beside him holding his hand and playing with his hair, “Ok so could you maybe explain to me what the hell is happening?” George said flustered. 

“So, for the past few months Dream and I have been involved in Sapnap and Karl’s sex life, we help with the praise because Karl adores it and Sapnap likes the help” Bad replied still playing with Karl’s hair. George just stared with a blank face speaking up, “Well can I at least help?”

Sapnap smirked, “Yeah of course you can, you can kiss him and play with him if you want but only above the waist, everything below is mine” George took the invite and straddled Karl’s torso facing him, “George that’s actually perfect” Sapnap whispered.

George smiled and reached beneath the suit Karl was wearing beginning to fondle his hard nipples, a sharp moan ripped through Karl at the sensation. “Wow puppy you sound amazing” Dream murmured holding Karl close, George leaned down and placed a kiss upon Karl’s exposed neck leaving a purple mark in return.

“Karl I’m going to start stretching you darling, stay still for me ok?” Karl nodded in response as Sapnap lubed his fingers up, “Bad can you hold his legs spread for me please?” Obviously Bad did as asked and moved his hands to Karl’s thighs opening them wider for his partner, leaving his tight hole exposed in the light of the room. Sapnap circled it gently slowly pressing in a finger and moved it in and out increasing speed slowly, Karl through his head back allowing George more access to his neck.

“Baby boy you’re doing so well today” Dream cooed, “Do you want daddy to add another finger for you?” Looking down on the sub who was covered in uncountable marks and hickeys, “Y-yes please” He managed only a small phrase due to the immeasurable pleasure he felt at that moment.

Sapnap then inserted another finger scissoring Karl open and now seeking out his prostate, “Daddy more!” He cried out, “It’s ok pup, you’re being such a good boy for us aren’t you?” Bad mentioned as he looked down seeing Karl’s cock throb and leak precum, upon that comment George began to nibble Karl’s left nipple and pinch the right one with his fingers, it made the sub arch his back in such an angle that it allowed Sapnap to brush against his prostate. 

“OH DADDY DO IT AGAIN!” He moaned loudly, Dream giggled, “Damn George I never expected this from you” Bad kept a hold of Karl’s thighs, massaging them gently to soothe him. Sapnap then inserted a third finger unexpectedly which forced a yelp from Karl, “Shh baby boy it’s ok, it’ll feel good soon. Here look at me darling” Dream lifted Karl’s chin up to gain a moment of eye contact before his eyes rolled back into his head when Sapnap touched his prostate again. 

There wasn’t any response from the boy except an involuntary upwards bucking of his hips, “Ah ah baby, we’ll have none of that from you today or else I’ll have to punish you” Sapnap said in a stern yet soft tone as he pressed Karl’s hips back into the bed removing his fingers in the process. 

“George, could you move off him now please hun, I need to watch him for now just in case, but I give you permission to kneel down and rub his tip in a minute” George obliged adjusting himself to lay next to Bad, “Ok everyone hands off please, I’ll tell you when to touch him again but speak to him through it please” 

Once everyone had removed their hands from Karl, Sapnap lubed his cock up and aligned it with his sub’s stretched entrance. “Sweetheart I’m going to start now, tell me if I need to stop at any point please” Karl nodded gazing down at his partner who suddenly entered a few inches, “You’re doing so well, such a good boy for Sap, aren’t you?” Dream cooed at the man lying in his lap, “So pretty aren’t you sweetie?” 

Sapnap looked up at Dream and gave him a nod to rub his shoulders and for Bad to hold his hands, he bottomed out into Karl who gasped in response trying to shut his legs, “Hehe baby keep those legs open so I can see your gorgeous body” Sapnap coaxed as he rubbed up and down Karl’s sides soothingly. 

He moved in and out slowly watching for any discomfort on his sub’s face, however all that showed was pure pleasure and desire which reassured him to quicken his pace. “George you may start doll” He held George’s hand to put some lube on it, “Slowly does it George, I don’t want to over stimulate him too much” Sapnap guided George’s thumb to Karl’s tip to rub in circular motions, once pleased he left him to do it alone and quickened his hips more. 

“Oh my God!” Karl slurred out over and over again, Sapnap was now ruthlessly pounding into his prostate chasing his own high, the warmness and tingling building up from his feet rose to his thighs and then his hips and finally his stomach. “Karl darling do you want in or out?” 

“Yellow” Karl called his middle safe word, George moved his hand instantly and Sapnap pulled out moving to sit beside Karl who was clinging onto Bad, “Are you ok pup?” Sapnap asked concerned, “Y-yeah, please no more on my tip it’s too much”  
“Ok sweetheart, George quick favour to ask if it’s ok. Could you quickly go run a bath for me and put some relaxing lavender bubble bath in please? Also don’t worry before you think it was your fault, it happens all the time and it’s normal for us” Sapnap asked in a calm tone, “Oh yeah of course” George stood up walking to the bathroom.

“Can you go again Sap please, I’m really close also I want in my mouth” Karl winked and gazed up, his eyes hazy and full of love, “Of course my sweet boy” He repositioned himself and pushed in continuing his previous rhythm immediately, after a few more thrusts Karl felt himself approach his orgasm, “Daddy! Please can I cum, please?!” He gasped out, “Fuck darling yes, cum for daddy show me how good I make you feel you good boy!” 

Karl released Bad’s hands moving them to stroke himself, and that’s when he came hard, his cum covering his stomach, “Good boy Karl! There we go, that’s what we want pup” Dream cooed admiring the sight in front of him, “Fuck Karl you’re beautiful, now open up for me baby” Sapnap pulled out and moved so he was facing Karl’s face beginning to jerk himself off quickly cumming all over his sub who bathed in the afterglow.

“Damn Sap who knew you could be so sexy” Dream teased at the man above him, “Oh shut up Dream, George is that bath done?!” He called through, “Yeah!” He received in response, “Ok thanks dude! Ok, so Dream could you and George go order pizza in if you wouldn’t mind?” Dream nodded slowly moving Karl into Bad’s embrace walking to George whom he carried down the stairs. 

Bad stroked Karl’s hair whilst Sapnap cleaned himself off and got some clothes ready for Karl. “Bad can you bring him through to me” Bad slowly moved his arms to be underneath Karl as he lifted him, “You did so well today Karl, I hope you know that bub” 

Karl smiled in response, “Thank you for everything Bad” He gasped as he was settled down into the warm water, “Here let’s get you cleaned up baby” Sapnap whispered as he washed Karl down with a washcloth, Bad washed his hair whilst Sapnap did all of that. 

Karl felt tired his eyes fell and drooped, he fell asleep in the water, “Aww bless him” Sapnap cooed as he planted a kiss on Karl’s forehead, “Right could you just grab that towel for me please Bad and open the door ready?” 

“Yeah of course” Bad held out the towel and Sapnap lifted his partner from the bath wrapping him gently in the towel making sure not to wake him and dried him off. Upon entering his bedroom, he noticed the bed had been changed and made by George and Dream, “Guys thank you so much!” He called though quietly as possible laying Karl under the sheets not bothering to dress him, before exiting the room Bad applied a little bit of lotion to his neck and chest to help the marks George had left. 

“He’s flat out, I can’t thank you three enough honestly” Sapnap hugged them all individually, “It’s ok man, it’s what we’re here for” Dream said as he embraced Sapnap again.


End file.
